Such a Tragic
by Korey Richardson
Summary: Imagine...Max's best friends are dead. One is about PJ and another is about Bobby. How could they possibly be killed. Read this to figure out why and how. I included some minor characters in the movie - A Goofy Movie. Contains Profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remembered

The day I knew something tragic is going to happen And it has to be my best friend to, PJ. I remembered what happened to him and it's going through my head a lot. He died in front of me. How? Let me tell you. It was a fun evening with my two best friends, PJ, and Bobby. Since we defeated the Gammas, we decide to go to eat. Once we ate, we were heading back as we all didn't see what's coming. A car, driving slowly approaching us, but that is when, "POW! POW! POW! POW" All I heard is that. I felled to the ground as I started running. The gun was kept going "POW! POW!", I didn't look. I basically dipped. But when the car is gone and the gunshots were off, I started heading back to see if anyone is there. Then the overcome, as I saw Bobby on his knee with PJ, the worse has happened. PJ was shot dead. He was strucked by 3 bullets, 2 in the chest and 1 directly in his head. I didn't nothing but just crying after I saw his death. Bobby got up and as I stopped crying, I looked everywhere and Bobby was gone. I looked back at PJ, and I ran for help. But I would probably think that he is straight up dead. No pulse, No heart beat, No twitching, but I ran for help. One of the person heard me screaming for help, a person who in my life, I know. I'm asking, why is he here? What motivates you to come here? Chad.  
"What's the prob?" Chad asked  
"Look,Ch-" I hesitated to act like he don't know me.  
"Look sir, My best friend is dying because of a gunshot wound. And I need some help. I don't got my cell phone on me. Do you?" I said  
"Sure.. Let me call 911." Chad replied.  
"Oh man...what will his mom and dad would say about this?!" I thought.  
A love son of the Pete's is dead. I don't know what I'm going to tell them. Or worse, maybe the police might tell them. I have no choice but must to tell about what happened to PJ.  
"Sir, I called, and they're on their way. I'll stay here for you." Chad said.  
Like really. What makes him be all that? I remembered he was a jock himself. A jerk in my opinion. And Now suddenly, he changed I guess.  
Why is he now being helpful?  
*police and ambulance sirens*  
Speaking of those sounds, I must tell PJ's parents.

That was Chapter 1

That was short...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I have no choice

"Sir, what had happened before his death?" One of the officer told me.  
"Well, me and friends were heading back home and then suddenly, a car pulled up and shot my friend 3 times. "  
"Okay, what is your name?"  
"Max. Max Goof, sir"  
"And what is your friend's name?"  
"PJ Pete, sir."  
"Have you figure what the vehicle is?"  
"No sir."  
The officer was just taking down notes of what I said to him.  
"Alright, does PJ have his parents?"The officer asked  
"Yes sir, but they're at the house." I said.  
"Ok, I need to contact them."  
Oh no. I was supposed to tell them. I'm really worried about what is going to happen to his parents.  
"You know their number?" The officer asked again.  
I relieved , but I answered.  
"No sir." I answered.  
"Do you know your parents phone number?"  
I have to lie, even know, I know my dad's number. So I could tell face to face to them. What's the point of contacting my dad anyways?  
"No sir." I answered again.  
"Okay, that is all I got ask you sir."  
The officer conclude the interrogation and went to talk with another officer.  
"I feel really sorry about your friend. Friend or Best friend?" Chad said when he appeared.  
"Best, friend..." I hesitated, trying to hold my tears.  
I can't believe I lost my own pal.  
Everything would possibly changed after his death.  
"Sir?" I asked Chad. "Could you stay right here? If police ask some questions say that you don't really much better involved in this situation."  
"Oh okay." He answered.  
I walked off to go tell PJ's parents about his death.  
I could of got my cell phone on me but it is left by my college room. Really don't feel like getting it. I notice something, my dad's car is here and I would use it to go visit them. But I'm not sure if dad really want me gone. Like I can drive now. Even kniw I'm a freshman in college. It just my dad could be cockblocking sometimes. But my dad isn't in the house so, I have no choice but to take his car without permission and drove off.

That was Chapter 2.  
Sorry, Short story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The worse have happened.

Here it is, PJ's house. I am really nervous to tell them. I don't really want them to go into a breakdown.  
But it is worth it to go tell them.  
I knocked on their door. For 5 seconds, PJ's dad, Pete, opened up.  
"Max? What're you doing in here?"  
"Look, (sighs) something had happened to your son, PJ."  
"Oh Hi Max!" PJ's mother, Peg appeared. "What brings you here?"  
"He said something happened to PJ." Pete said.  
"What happened?" Peg said in a really worried voice.  
(Sighs again) "PJ..." I tried to hold the tears once again. "PJ..."  
"Spit it out kid, C'mon." Pete impatiently said.  
"PJ is...dead."  
Everything was silent.  
Peg put her hand on her mouth with a gasp. Looks like she is about to cry.  
"Wh-What happened?!" Pete said.  
"PJ, was shot 3 times, loosing blood and having no pulse." I answered.  
Peg silently cried.  
"My baby..." she whispered.  
As she whimpered and started running to her room and close the door.  
"Oh no, what would to pistol then?" Pete asked  
I feel terribly bad that PJ had a sister and might be wondering what's he up to.  
"Tell her the same thing I said to you." I replied.  
There was silence again. Pete was literally about to cry. I can determine that he is about to cry.  
"I actually thought...he would be..safe." Pete whispered in a sorrowful mood.  
"Ok, I think I must go. I'm sorry about your son by the way." Once I concluded that, Pete slammed the door in front of my face. I just walked off their house and got into my car. My face was laid down on the wheel.  
"Why? Why him?" Tears were falling through my eyes and was really about to lose it. I would kill somebody if my best friends or family gets hurt and that is what I got to do. I went through my dad's glove box trying to looking if has a cell phone in there and founded a "Beretta M9 9MM 5 pistol." I didn't know my dad had a gun on his glove box. I looked at it, rotating it then, I put it in my pocket. I kept looking if he had left a cell phone in their and there wasn't. I was about to sleep like it is about 10:00. The tragic event of PJ had happened 2 hours ago. I must get the car back to my dad. I turn on the car and drove back.  
"Someone is dead meat." I thought when I felt the pistol in my pocket.  
"Someone is dead meat."

That was Chapter 3

Once again, sorry. It is short once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wake-up call

Arriving at my dad's just to drop off his car. Luckily, he ain't outside. I was wondering if he was looking for me. I drop off his car and still kept the gun in my pocket. I didn't say anything but just walk. I walked were PJ was shot and literally, there's nothing left but a yellow tape that says "do not enter." I still see stains of blood inside there. I tried not remember what happened to PJ but the memories is stronger than me. I walked off the area PJ was shot at and kept walking. I didn't want to go back to college since I was worried about the event. So I just walked tirelessly around the city so I can get the memories out of me.  
I tried to hold it but it kept coming.  
I remembered of him listening to Powerline back when we was freshmans in high school. But I tried to get that away. But more and more memorable things about PJ is still coming through my mind.  
I sat on the bench near me and I was tired as hell. I'll just have to sleep here. I don't care what anybody say, I'm sleeping here. I'm to worry to go back to my room. So I fell asleep...  
Until I woke up noticing that I need a cell phone. I woke up again and walk to my college room. As I got there, no one, I mean no one is in this room. I already know where PJ is but, where's Bobby? His stuff is still here. As I was wondering where Bobby is, a cell phone had rang. I was glad that my cell phone is still here. I picked up the phone and answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this a friend of Bobby Zimeruski?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Well, I'm sorry if I say this to you but, your friend Bobby, was found dead at the entrance of a college university."  
"Wh-What? H-How?"  
"Police said that he committed suicide by a gunshot wound on the head. Really sorry."  
I tried not to cry since another friend of mine is gone.  
"And also, your other friend that goes by the name of PJ, was dead at a hospital. Doctors said that there was no pulse on him and there was nothing they can do."  
I'd said nothing at all.  
"Sir, do you want to-"  
I hanged up the phone and ran away from college. Just as I ran away, a car behind me driving fast to catch me, and then suddenly, "POW!" It was the car that killed PJ. I ran as fast I can to avoid those shots, but then I realized that I got a gun, I pulled out the gun, and started shooting while running. The windows was really visible and I could see who was in that car. In my surprise, the person who was the car shooting at me, was my X-Games rival, Bradley Uppercrust III. I started shooting at him but one of the gunshots hit me in my back while I was running. I felled down and I look up the vehicle driving past by me. My vision were blurry like, I was finna pass out. Which I did after the blurs.  
"Sir, Please calm down. The doctor said that he's unconscious right now."  
"Calm down?! What I need to calm m down?! That's my son!"  
I heard two people through me and when I heard "My son", it has to be no other than dad. I slowly opened my eyes and I was right. My dad is here. I slowly talked like I was finna die.  
"D-Dad.." I said.  
"MAXIE! Garwsh, I thought I lost you."  
"Dad, I-It's okay...have you heard what happened to PJ?"  
"No. Why? What happened."  
"PJ was shot dead."  
"Oh... did you tell Pete and them?"  
"Yes Dad."  
"Who shot him?"  
(Sighs)"you know that Bradley? The leader of the Gammas? The one who tried to end me from me winning in the X-Games?"  
"Him? He shot him."  
I nodded.  
"That crazy person!" He yelled.  
"I know dad, I know." That is when someone came to my room. Once again, it is Chad. How did he know I'm at the hospital.  
"I'll be right back maxie." As he left, Chad came.  
"Hey, I heard about you, and I also know you from a fact that you were that "Roxanne lover" from high school. I thought you were a loser at first but then when I came here, I significantly changed. You must be Max, aren't you?"  
"Yeah. You must be Chad. What motivates you to come here?"  
"Welp, there's a whole lot of shit coming through that worsened my life man. I got dumped by Lisa, as a fact, she used me. I got shot plenty of times. I have rivals like you."

That was Chapter 4

Had to stop here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I can tell

Chad kept telling me about how he came here.  
"I was really about to move away from Spoonerville, it just not for me to be here. I did then went back here. Oh you may be wondering, I did not go to college. I left because I wanted to start all over What is the point? I really wanted to change. So all the jockey mood had vanished. So I came here knowing, that I don't know what I can really do. So that is why I came here."  
I straight up nodded.  
"So, your that person who called for help?"  
"Yeah. That was me." I said.  
"I know I said this again but, I'm really sorry about your friend."  
"Another of my friend died too."  
"Oh, wait, was it Bobby?"  
"Uh Yeah, How you know?"  
"I was taking a look at some type of college outside and I saw a person really familiar, on the ground. I went to take a look of who was that. I went to that person, that when I saw blood leaking down. I turn it around and it was him. Shot dead in the head. Your friend had a gun laid by him. At first I didn't know the person, until I call for emergency. The police told me who it was when they found his name tag on his pocket. Oh, here's the gun he killed himself with."  
It is somehow a revolver. He gave it to me.  
"Why would he kill himself?" I asked.  
"Well he left a note at your room, I think, and he wrote this to you. Why the letters so long?" He gave me the note.

-Dear Max,  
To the person who believed in me, I apologize profusely.

You didn't deserve seeing me in turmoil. You didn't deserve to be affected by my negativity. It hurt me even more, knowing what I put you through. The way you looked at me—afraid, helpless, hopeless. The way I stared back into your eyes, defeated.  
Don't be angry because this was nothing personal. Know that I'm gone because I chose to do so. For once, I finished something I started. For once I was brave enough to go through with something risky and dangerous.

Don't be disappointed. I didn't give up, no, on the contrary all I ever wanted was a reason to persevere. All I ever wanted was to really live, but I didn't know how.

All of you always did (and still do) such an excellent job at living, and I was happy for every one of you. My attempts always failed. Your compassion pained me as much as it consoled me. I often wished that having you in my life, and all the other privileges I had was enough, but I could never find what I was looking for. Perhaps it didn't even exist.

I believe in a higher entity, but I don't think he likes me too much. I think he often looks down and cringes, embarrassed that he moulded a mistake. Maybe I'm in hell right now, but you all knew I never believed in hell. The concept was created to keep us on track, and motivate us to do good. What if earth is hell? It sure felt that way.

What if everything we wanted was actually nothing? What if all the things we think are tangible, are actually figments of our imagination? What if life is actually death, and when we die we are truly alive? Wouldn't that make more sense?

For if this is life, surely some of us wouldn't inexplicably yearn for death so badly?

I didn't die because I wanted it to stop, although towards the end I probably partially did. Please understand this. I did it because I had a burning desire in the depths of my soul for something more—a kind of wanderlust for an unknown abyss, a whole world yet to be discovered. Isn't that what we're always told? That the unknown is exciting and enthralling?

Who said death had to be this morbid. If you're crying, please stop.  
Again, please don't cry. Don't mourn. Don't grieve. I am happy now. Happy. Truly happy. Believe this.

I love you.

-Bobby Z.

I have never seen Bobby wrote the letter like this. All those words...Tears began to flow through my eyes.  
"I accept the apology Bobby...I do." I whispered.  
I lost PJ and Bobby, both dead and gone...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sorrow and Grieves

I finally got out of the hospital with my dad, driving me back to the house. My college class starts in 3 hours so I have time to do some things. But...what would I do without them? Without PJ, without Bobby. When there was a silence between us two, *ring* the cell phone had rang. Dad picked it up.  
"Hello...The what?...Of who?...Oh...that's...that's real bad. I'll make sure me and Max go there...I do...Okay, see you there."  
"What was that dad?" I asked  
"It's Pete, and he had made arrangements and wanted us to come to the wake."  
The wake. As I always know what it is.  
A watch or vigil held beside the body of someone who has died. So I have to see PJ for the last time.  
"And I heard that your other friend, Bobby died too." My dad added.  
"That's right...He committed suicide, don't you know that?" I said with a sigh.  
"He committed suicide? Wow. That's... I'm sorry about that. Don't they-"  
I interrupted him.  
"That's was all I need. Friends that cares about me and now, they're gone. What was I thinking? I shouldn't be here too. I shouldn't be alive." I said that, not knowing that dad was still here.  
"Max, you are living. Why are you threatening yourself to not be here. I can't lose you. You're the only one I ever care about. What's up with you like you're bout to kill yourself. What is the-."  
I interrupted him again. I started yelling at him.  
"DAD, THAT COULD'VE BEEN ME! BUT IT WASN'T. I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT THIS TRAGIC EVENT WOULD OCCUR. BOTH OF MY FRIENDS HAD DIED AT THE SAME DAY! I GOT NOTHING! NOTHING. I SHOULDN'T BE HERE. I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE. BUT HERE I AM, DEPRESSED, ALONE, AND A NOBODY! NOBODY CARES!"  
"Son, I CARED ABOUT YOU! I RAISED YOU! HOW COME I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED! SINCE YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH, I RAISED YOU LIKE A GOOD FATHER! AND YOU THINK I DON'T CARE? YOU THINK NOBODY CARES? I'M LIKE A FUCKING DAD TO YOU WHICH I AM! SO WHY YOU'RE THINKING NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU?"  
Silence...  
"Get me out of this car." I said  
"W-What?"  
"Get ME OUT!"  
The car pulled over and I got out of the car and slammed the car door. Dad just drove away. I sat there on the streets feeling lonely. I have nobody. Nobody here to help me live a best life. 2 hours till class starts. As I looked at my watch. Tears started flowing through my eyes as I started to cry. I lost everything I needed. As I sat there crying, a car was driving by really slowly but this time, it wasn't Bradley in that car. It's a different car. The person got out of the car to confront me.  
"What's the problem man." The person asked.  
I looked up and the person what no other than Bradley's right handed partner, Tank.  
"I lost everything. Everything I needed. I have nobody and nobody would even care." I said while crying.  
Tank squat down and held my head up.  
"Look, I know that you lost everything I do too. When I lost everything, I did the same thing you just did. You might think that I'm a tough kind of guy but, I have emotions to. By the way, what have you lost?"  
"My friends, PJ and Bobby."  
"I heard your friend PJ was killed and...I know who it was."  
"I do too. Bradley."  
"Right. I was finna kill Bradley right after that. He is crazy. Crazy that he'd killed somebody. Right after I helped you win that game. I started walking away, that was until, Bradley pulled a gun at the side of my head. I'll never forget that part, and what he'd said to me. You leave here, you bleed here. That's how crazy he is.  
See, I have bad events like yours that happens. But, I leave it like it is. I know I've been very emotional all times but, it's time to take all that situation and take it as it is and deal with the pain."  
I stopped crying and stand up.  
"Thank you, Tank. I really do honor you."  
I gave him a hug as he hugged back. Like he said, I have to take it as it is and deal with the pain.  
"You're welcome. I'm really sorry about your friends. I'm really am. No lies.  
"Yeah and I'll miss them."  
"We should hang out sometimes, to cheer you up. Is that okay?"  
"Sure."  
"Take care kid, I got to go run some errands."  
"See you later, Tank."

Well, what now...

That was Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Class was about to start as I sat in the front, alone. Everything changed without PJ and Bobby. Now, I don't know what to do without them. I layed my head down and felt depressed at all times. That's when someone came to sit by me. It was Tank.  
"Didn't want you to be alone, eh." Tank said.  
"No prob's Tank."  
It is really crazy that Bradley isn't here. I would've been dead meat. But luckily, I still kept the gun on me for protection. Class has started but that's until, someone came with a gun and without hesitation, "POW! POW!" It kept firing as the college students start screaming and running away from the gunshots. It was literally targeting at me and the gunman was Bradley. What is the point of him killing me? Tank grabbed me and started running away from college. He put me in his car and started driving away as fast as he could.  
"What the hell was that?!" Tank asked as I was really confused. "Bradley is shooting up a college class?! HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!"  
"Leave out of the city! It is not safe for us!" I told him.  
"Leave?! I'm not leaving out this city! I'm leaving far away from Bradley, my house is far away. Let's go there."  
As we arrive at his house, we both got out and entered his house and lock all the doors.  
"We should be safe here." Tank said.  
I panted as I also was in panic mode about Bradley targeting me to be killed.  
"Tank, I fucking had it with him! He killed PJ, and now me. He was finna kill all of us if Bobby didn't kill himself."  
"He is targeting me too. He wanted us to be killed by him. Tank replied.  
As we kept talking about the phone rang and Tank answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"YOU LEAVE, YOU BLEED, TANK!"  
"W-What?"  
*Beeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
Tank put down the phones down and was really panicking.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"I don't-... Bradley." Tank said.  
"Bradley?"  
"I remembered. He told me on the phone if I leave anywhere, I die. He's targeting me!"  
*phone rings*  
We both scared to pick the phone back up.  
"Max, you get it."  
I was shaking uncontrollably to pick up the phone, knowing that it is Bradley.  
I looked at the phone number. It is probably Bradley's number. I answered it.  
"H-Hello? M-Max speaking..."  
"Oh you must be Bobby's friend. Well, if you don't know me I'm Bobby's mother and I heard about you. You hanged out a lot with him. You're his friend. Well we would ask you to come to the wake of my son Bobby for us. It is in 2 days. Could you?"  
Bobby's mother, I never heard that he had a mother. But I agreed.  
"Sure, I'll go but, let me tell my dad to. Is that okay?"  
"Sure sweetie."  
"Okay I'll go there though."  
"Okay have a nice day."  
"You to, sorry about your son." I added on.  
She just hanged up.  
"Who was that?" Tank asked.  
"It's my friend, Bobby's mother." I answered.  
"Mother?"  
"Yeah, it's strange. She asked me to come to his funeral. I agreed."  
"Hm, that's weird. I thought that was Bradley at first."  
So I had to go to PJ and Bobby's Funeral. That's just great.  
An awkward silence...  
"So..." I tried to start a new conversation.  
"You can go to the guest room beside my from at the right to rest if you want to. I'll go to my couch."  
Never thought he had a home like this. It's a mid-sized house with only 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a garage.  
I went to the guest room and it feels like no one has this room in years. The room look clean. I realize that I still have my stuff so, I laid it down and went to bed for a little rest. The bed was so comfortable that I was knocked out.

...

That was Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hold Yourself

News:  
Breaking news, police have reported a college shooting in Spoonerville. Students witnessed that this had never happened before. The gunman who was responsible for this is identified as 20 year old, Bradley Uppercrust III. (A/N: I don't really know how old is Bradley. Don't get mad if it's not correct.) Luckily, no one was killed or injured. Bradley is now being hold for custody as he was arrested. This is Freddy Goodson, and we now resume regular broadcasting.  
Thank God he is finally arrested. I'm really tired of him looking for us. It is somehow midnight when I woke up and saw the news. But literally, why though? They would report in midnight. As I went to look for Tank, he was in the backyard, all alone.  
"Tank?"  
"Oh Max, You're finally up."  
"Tank, it is midnight. Why are you still up, and at the backyard. You over here watching the moon or something?"  
"I couldn't stop thinking about...about your friends. I know you might think that I don't really know them really much but, I really feel bad for you for being alone. It just...I couldn't stop thinking bout that. When I look up, I look up the sky like there is everything up there. But down here, it's really nothing."  
"Really?"  
"Of course Max. Why Couldn't it be that possible to really feel bad for you?"  
"Like, you're acting really like, brother-ish to me like, I have never seen you act this way."  
"Oh really...Then, I must say that you're not alone. Everything changed here man."  
We both looked up the sky. Stars and moon, is that all I see? Or maybe it is not.  
"Is this your healing process, Tank?"  
"Yeah. It helps when I get to emotional. I just go outside, even in midnight, to look up to the sky, remembering to myself that, everything is still here; but it is up there. You should do the same."  
I have never seen Tank like this in my life. Really. I actually thought he was still some kind of jerk to me even though he helped me get that win on the X-Games tournament. Still remember that, always. Anyways, I looked up which is attracting the memories I had up there. When I said memories, I meant my friends before their deaths. I will miss those memories of what we did and I'll miss PJ and Bobby. But I'll remember them anytime.  
"You're right Tank, this could actually help me to ease it out."  
"Told ya, exactly what I said."  
But I still don't know why he's acting like this.

I went back inside and just as I went inside, *phone rings* I answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Max, Please come home."  
It was dad.  
"Dad? What you doing calling me at this time?"  
"Max, I know we had a heated argument but please, please come back and...just come back."  
I was finna lose it once again since that argument we had, still affects me. But I took a deep breath and told him,  
"Tomorrow." As I hanged up.  
I went back to the guest room and sat in the bed in the dark.  
"What wrong with this world? Why everything have to go right now?"  
I felt really depressed when I ask myself those questions. I feel like I have no one on my side. I think I was finna have depression when I lost PJ and Bobby. I can't stop thinking about that event though. Of what happened to PJ and Bobby. When this ever going to last?

So here's a thing, I got to go to PJ's funeral tomorrow- actually today since it's past midnight. Then I've got to go to Bobby's funeral tomorrow. But I still didn't tell dad about what Bobby's mother called me for so, I picked up the phone and dialed my dad's number.  
10 seconds, he answers.  
"Max?"  
"Dad, I forgot to tell you, Bobby's mother called to tell me and you, that we are required to come to his funeral."  
"Well thanks for telling me that Max. When is it?"  
"Tomorrow. We got to go to PJ's today. As you may know that. But I don't know what time though."  
"Well Pete just called me saying that it starts at 12 pm."  
"Okay That's all I need to know dad."  
"Okay, see you there Max."  
"I will." Hanged up.

(A/N:I stopped right here and that was Chapter 8. The wake will be in the next chapter as well as the funeral too. I know it sounds weird but I'll try my best to fit it in. That's all.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Today is the day

Today is PJ's funeral but at first I must see him at the wake. That's why dad came over to get me the suit. He also gave me church shoes. I gave him the address of Tank's so he can give it to me.  
"You Nervous, Max?"  
"About what?"  
"Seeing your friend for the last time."  
I sighed.  
"Pretty Much. It's been like 2 days without him. It really sucks without him."  
"I know Max. I know."  
As I got my suit on. I look into the crack of Tank's room. He's knocked out. (A/N: As people may not know what knocked out means, it means sleep for good.)  
I looked at my watch. Only 1 hour till the wake of PJ. I was so nervous to see him in the casket. It really doesn't fit to me to see him. But, at the same time, I really wanted to see him, one last time.  
"Okay Max, Let's go."  
"Wait what."  
"We're going early. This place was far away when I got there."  
I could've sworn that Tank's house was pretty much far from here. It is still Spoonerville though but pretty much far. As I got to the car and put the seat belt in. I slouched in the car seat. I was still nervous. Dad was putting some stuff in the trunk. Soon after that, he got in the car.  
"Max, the wake will be-"  
"I know." I interrupted.  
"Well okay." As he said that, we drove away. It takes 20 miles to get back in downtown. That's how far Tank's house is. There was silence once again. Just quiet.

As we got there we saw PJ's parents, as well as his little sister.  
"Hey Pete?" Dad said without any yells or anything.  
"Just want to tell you that I feel bad for you about your son. I forgot to say that to you."  
"...it's ok...I guess."  
"You nervous Pete?"  
"Just seeing my son, really much. It just...why it has to be my son?"  
"Don't worry Pete, I know your is dead but, keep in mind...your son is still here, in your spirit."  
"Thanks Goof." As he pat on dad's back.  
"No prob."

-

We entered the funeral home as it was quiet like a mouse. Music was playing softly, I could smell the perfume of the home. There are people in here that I don't basically know. We all went to see PJ.  
"Dad, I'll go last is that fine?"  
"Why?"  
"I've been friends with PJ for a long time and I wanted to talk to him even know he's dead. I wanted to talk to him in his sleep."  
Dad just stared at me.  
"Go Ahead." He said.  
After all those people seen PJ, I was last to see him. I couldn't stop looking at him literally in the coffin, sleeping like an angel.  
"PJ, I know your dead but hear me out, I really miss you. If you can here me, Bobby is also dead. Just after you died. I have nothing without you PJ. We were friends for a long time. We make memories together. And I'll miss those memories. I'll miss you PJ. I'd pat him in his chest and walked away.  
I'll surely miss PJ.  
I saw PJ's mother crying in Pete's shoulder. I can tell that she really misses him very much.  
I feel her.  
I also feel myself to.

That was Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Today is the day part 2

I sat by my dad. He didn't even say anything.  
"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.  
No replies.  
"Dad?" I asked again.  
"Dad. Dad. You there?"  
Dad just got up and walked away from me.  
"Dad, where you going?"  
"Max, you stay here and watch yourself." He finally replied.  
"But Dad-"  
"But Nothing, stay here."  
"Dad!" He started walking away, didn't here me calling on him.  
He got out and went to his car and just drove away.  
I stayed there hearing some mourns and I just got bored and went to PJ again.  
I didn't know what else I can say so, I sat on the ground beside his coffin.  
"What can I do now?" I wondered.

-z-

An hour later, most of the people are leaving, I was just still waiting for dad to be here. Just as I was waiting  
"Max? Max is that you?" Some familiar voice caught my attention.  
"Max is that actually you?" I couldn't believe it. It was Roxanne. What?  
"Roxanne? What you doing in here?"  
"I heard about one of your friend I may be thinking, was killed so, I came all the way here to support you about your friend's death. How are you today anyways?"  
"Not very good since, I lost someone. Actually 2 of them. 2 of them that I need."  
"Aw, that's...Sorry to hear that."  
"Also thanks for showing some respect to PJ when you came here."  
"No problem Max. Is it just him-oh I forgot, you said 2 of them."  
"Yeah one was today and other is tomorrow."  
"I'll tried to go to your other friend if I can. Plus, I better get going. Catch you later."  
"Okay...Bye..."  
*sigh* Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne. She came here out of nowhere.  
*beep beep beeep*  
"Maxie, C'mon we got to go."  
Finally! Dad came. I was bored in here. Well part 1 was done, now part 2, the funeral or as people might say, celebration . I got to the car.

-z-  
As we arrived, more people showed up and still don't know them. Maybe some people I know. I didn't want to see PJ since I saw him so many times while dad was gone. I sat in the very back of the church. I listened to the speaker. I don't have anything to say about the speaker. After the speaker is done and the celebration is done, part 3, the cemetery. It's sunny outside like usually. The minister said some biblical quotes, while there are some mourners at the cemetery. When the minister was done, they lowered the coffin slowly while people were throwing flowers at his coffin. I did to. PJ's mother gave it to me. She was so upset and devastated about her son. His sister was also devastated to.  
As the coffin lowers, they put the dirt in the pit until it was full. When that was done people were already leaving. I stayed until everyone was gone. When they're gone, I went to PJ's grave which saids:

In loving memory of  
Peter Pete Jr. "PJ"  
October 16, 1980 -  
May 25, 2000  
Beloved son, friend, and brother

"Good luck PJ, good luck."  
As I said that I walked away from his grave.

I'll miss PJ.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Suprise!

*Bradley was sentenced to jail for a charge of murder for 30 months.*

*Random police officers chatting*

"I couldn't wait for another event. It just too exciting."  
"You got that Bill. Walking around, tazin those bad guys. Haha!"  
"Man, I always wanted to...Jeffery?"  
"Someone escaped! Code Red! Code Red! We have an escaped inmate who broke out of jail."  
"Attention all units, we have an escaped inmate who broke out of jail. All units please respond."

-3rd Person POV-  
The escaped inmate broke out of jail through the window, shutting down all cameras from the power beside him. The inmate found a cop car while trying to run away. No one was in there. The inmate tried to open the door, locked. So he broke the car window and unlocked it. The inmate was wearing a ski mask. When the inmate took it off, it reveals to be identified as Bradley! He start up the car and drove away really fast.  
(A/N: Uh oh, looks like someone doesn't want to be in jail. Plus I don't want to talk all about this.)

-z-

Tank woke up feeling a bit groggy.  
"Gosh, how long was I sleep?"  
He shrug it off and went to the living room and turned on the TV. Soon as the TV turned on, the news was showing.  
"An escaped inmate has broken out of jail. Police cannot identified the inmate but he was last seen, driving a police car. Police said that they lost the inmate but are trying to look for that person. This is Gina Valentine, and we will now resume regular broadcasting."  
"This is bull, I'm going back to bed." Tank said in a groggily voice.

-z-

Bradley was now downtown of Spoonerville and was heading to a gun store. Before he entered, he put on his ski mask and entered.  
"Hello sir can I help you with-"  
"PUT YOUR GODDAMN HANDS UP!" As he pulled his gun out of his pocket.  
The cashier raised his hands up.  
"I want all of it. I want ALL OF IT!"  
"Sir-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS BACK UP! Hand me money, and hand me a python revolver!"  
"Sir if I do that during robbery then-" "POW!"  
The cashier was shot in the head as Bradley climbed up the table and stole some money and took a python revolver and left the gun store and drove away.  
"Tank, I'm coming for you. Get ready."

-z-

"Ahhhhh I can't sleep!" Tank yelled as he tried to go to sleep.  
"Fuck it, I'll just go back to the living room, once aga-." Tank heard a boom.  
"Who's there?"  
Tank got out the room slowly and walked slowly.  
"Hello? A-Anyone's here." Tank hear another boom.  
"Okay, who is in my house." As he said that some plate fell, shattering pieces of glass.  
"God- who's there!" Tank grabbed the knife quickly and heard something behind him.  
"Okay show yourself man, Please!"  
Silence...  
"I know you're there, whoever you are, leave right now."  
As person came behind him. It is someone other than...Bradley!  
"Surprise, Tank." As he pulled his gun behind him.  
Tank turned around.  
"BOOM!"

Tank was killed.

That was Chapter 11  
This one might be short.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What just happened?

*Back to Max's POV*

Dad dropped me off at Tank's house after PJ's funeral. My dad still didn't say anything. He'd drove off. I knocked on his door as there was no response. I knocked again. No response. I tried opening the door, it was unlocked? Strange.  
"Tank? Are you here? I'm -I'm back."  
Silence...  
"Tank?"  
I checked the kitchen, to the living room, to the bathroom, all its left is the rooms. I check the guess room.  
"Tank? You in here?"  
I checked the closest. Nothing.  
I got out and went to Tank's room.  
"Tank?"  
I checked the closest, still nothing. I checked under the bed-.  
There he was. Under the bed.  
"Tank...Tank?"  
I dragged Tank underneath the bed and...Tank was killed. How? He was found shot in the head.  
"Tank NO! No, not him! Tank!" I screamed and ran off his room.  
"He's crazy. He's crazy. Absolutely CRAZY!"  
*phone rings*  
"Max."  
"Chad. Hey, have you seen Roxanne? she was supposed to visit me for a little talk. She just said that to me."  
"Well I saw her at the funeral home when we saw PJ and then she saw me, and after that, see told me catch you later. She didn't say what's she going."  
"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I said that I thought you were visiting me."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
I hanged up and realized I was still in Tank's house. I called my dad to see if he can pick me up.

"This is Goofy."  
"Dad."  
"Max? What up with you?"  
"Can you pick me up at Tank's house?"  
"Why?"  
I didn't want to tell him what the real reason why, so I have to lie. Actually No, because I remembered he told me to come back.  
"Remember you call me last night to tell me to come back?"  
"Oh I did. Well okay. I will. Just wait outside."  
"Okay. See you when you get here."  
I hanged up.  
That's just great. Now Tank died. Bradley is really out of control. He's a fucking psycho to be honest. Over here, killing people. You know what, I have to kill Bradley in order to stop. If I get killed by him...I've got to write a letter. I founded some index cards Tank left me. I also found a pen on his table. I wrote this;

"If you're reading this, I might be dead because I'm killing a psycho killer. If I died, I would let you know that I didn't die to lose, it's because, in order to stop his crazy targeting, I have time stop this mess.

-Max Goof

As I finished that, I heard a honk. I left the letter and went outside to get in my dad's car.  
"Glad you came back. Sylvia and I were worried about you. What's the point of that college shooting yesterday?"  
"Dad, about that college shooting, it was the same person who shot me."  
"That crazy person?!"  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
"He's crazy. He's a crazy coward that shooting everything up."  
"That's what most people said about him. He's crazy."  
"Someone have to stop this."  
"Yeah reall-what did you just said?"  
"Someone have to stop this."  
As he said that, I was completely shocked because, I'm stopping this.  
*News on the radio*  
This is Breaking news report live of a person who was found dead at his own house. Police said that he was found shot in head and the witness who called the police was in shock about the person. The reason of the person found dead at his home was because, a gunman shot the person. The gunman cannot be identified yet. Stay tunes for more information about this situation and this is Freddy Goodson report live. We now resume regular programming."  
"That has to be that crazy person." Dad said.  
"Bradley?"  
"Yes. Him. By the way what time is it?"  
"It's 6:47 pm dad."  
"Oh okay. We're almost home. But still, that damn Bradley. He already killed somebody. Shaking my head."  
I just realized, tomorrow was Bobby's funeral. I still remembered the cause of his death even know I didn't see. Suicide.  
Welp, time to get this going.  
"Well Maxie, looks like we're home.  
Home sweet home finally.

That was Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Today is the day: Bobby

The Next day

-z-

Today is Bobby's funeral and I'd put on the same suit dad gave me. I often wished that this never happen and was still alive. Both, actually. Although this was it, seeing Bobby this time, will probably be just like seeing PJ once again. But, there is no more PJ. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and the reflection of myself, I feel depressed.  
"Hold yourself, Max. This is it." I said to myself.  
"Max, you ready?" I heard my dad yelled.  
"Uh, just give me a minute."  
I looked back at the mirror. Then talked to myself once again.  
"You are not alone, I know your depressed but, you are not alone. You hear me?"  
"Max, you ready yet?"  
I don't want dad to keep rushing me.  
"I'm now ready."  
I got out of the bathroom and left the house but before I did, I picked up the gun that dad left and put it in my pocket for protection once again. I don't care if that's violence.  
I left the house and got into the car and we drove off.  
"Are you going to stay here this time?" I asked my dad. Since he left me during PJ's funeral.  
"I will this time."  
Thank God that he's staying.

(A/N: I'm not going to do the wake because It was to weird when I did PJ's)

-z-

We arrived at Bobby's funeral and this time, Pete wasn't there, as well as Peg and Pistol. I wouldn't doubt it. They didn't know him like that. As we all entered, I saw the coffin of Bobby. As we all came to see him one last time. I went to see him. When I saw him, it just...disturbing to see. I still see blood stains on his head. I also see a bullet hole on his head. I just couldn't take it. He looked pale as hell. I just..I just couldn't, It was too disturbing to see. I walked out of there.  
"Max? Hey wait, Max!" I heard my dad while I was walking away.  
Just as I was walking away-  
"Not today mister, you're not going anywhere." It was Bradley as he pointed his gun on my head.  
Wait, how did he know I was here?  
"Max, Max, wait-" Dad was in shock about what is happening. He saw Bradley pointing his gun at me.  
"So, this could get better and better. Any last words?"  
"Bradley, your going crazy over a lost of the X-Games tournament." He hit me with his gun. I dropped down and he was still pointing his gun at me.  
"What did you called me?!" He started looking at my dad.  
"Well, I see that your dad is right there. Well, here's a thing. You're gonna die eventually but, if you want to survive, your father has to be killed. You either die, or father will die. Pick one."  
This is really bad.

-z-

That was Chapter 13.  
Left that part so y'all can think what Max gonna do. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chosen

Bradley was still pointing the gun at me. I got up and put both hands in my pocket knowing that I got a gun. Dad was still in shock and came closer to confront me.  
"BACK UP!" Bradley said to my dad as he backed up.  
"Bradley...I rather survive and also..." I pulled out the gun. "I rather for my father to survive!" As I said that I started shooting at Bradley, hitting him in the chest. He dropped the gun and dropped to the ground.  
"Dammit! You little shit-" He grabbed the gun quickly and quickly shot at me. Hitting me in the leg. I fell down as he got up slowly.  
"MAXIE!" Dad yelled.  
I dropped the gun as he picked it up.  
"If you hurt him, you get hurt." Dad said as he was pointing the gun at Bradley.  
"Ha! You think your sorry self would hurt me? Think again." Once he said that, he shot at my dad, missing him. Dad started shooting him multiple times, hitting him multiple times. He fell down and he was losing breath.  
"I...You...little...I'll...kill you...for that..." Bradley said while he was barely breathing.  
"Shut it, you crazy bastard." Dad shot him one last time killing him. Dad got me up as I was still in pain on my right leg.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, a little bit."  
"C'mon let's get in the car. I'll go get sylvia."  
He put me into his car. Thank God he was killed. As I was waiting, I heard police sirens. Lot's of police sirens. It was heading to us. There were 12 police cars at us. When dad got out, he saw polices yelling at him to put his hands up. They were pointing guns at him. Police came to check him but fell over and saw the body of Bradley with a gun on him.  
"There he is. We found him. We found the escaped inmate." The officer said.  
"Is he killed?" Another officer asked.  
"Yes sir, he is killed. Sir, are you responsible for this?" The officer asked my dad.  
"Uh, yes sir, why?" Dad answered.  
"Because, we was looking for this person and we found him because of you, thank you very much. We were trying to find this person since we identified the person."  
(A/N: Hooray! Bradley finally killed. No more killing people. Max was injured in the right leg and he stayed in the hospital for 2 days. He didn't to see the whole event of Bobby's funeral. So as, Goofy and Sylvia.)

2 days later...

I visited at Bobby's grave, since I didn't get to see him for a while.  
The gravestone was read;

In loving memory of  
Robert "Bobby" Zimeruski  
July 18, 1980 - May 25, 2000  
Beloved Son, Friend, and Grandson

"Hey Bobby, sorry that I didn't come. By the way Bradley is dead finally. I read the letter you wrote for me and I've never seen you write a letter like this. I accepted your apology. I'll never forget you. How funny you were, how helpful you were. I'll miss you like PJ. This is my last good-bye Bobby. Until we meet again." I place his cool shades on top of his grave.  
When I left his grave I saw Tank's grave. I took a look at his grave, I did not get to see him. I slowly touch the stone and lowered my head.  
"I'm really sorry Tank. At least he's dead now, Tank."  
I walked away from it and lastly, I saw Bradley's grave.  
"Never again, Brad." As I said that I started walking away.  
I walked out of the cemetery and leaned against the gate.  
"Hey Max." Chad came to me once again.  
"Hey Chad."  
"I heard about the killer. Is he dead?"  
"Yes Chad, he's dead. Dead and never alive."  
"Good, I had it with him. Did you see Roxanne yet?"  
"No, I think she left left."  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Well, I got to go. See you when I can."  
"Alright."  
I stand there still leaned up against the gate. It was really dark out here.  
I was really glad that it was over. I said this to myself,

"It's over now."

I will never forget about what Bradley did and never forget about PJ, Tank, and Bobby.

-z-

I'll miss them.

The End.

Please Review of how was this story.


End file.
